skhfandomcom-20200213-history
Axel
Information Full Name: Axel Snarbolax Name: Axel Age: N/A Gender: Male Species: N/A Eye color: Red Skin color: Dark Blue Tint color: Red Attire: Snarbolax skinned armor and pelt Weapons: Dark Thorn Florish and Dark barbed Sheild Allignment: Bad Personality: Silent, Cold Blooded Killer, Barbaric Type: Power Rank: Gremlin Lientuant Occupation: Military General, Assassian, Successor Master: Randolph Friends: N/A Rivals: Lt. Feron,Visola,Mordequi,Cherika,Mattei,Rhendon Love Interest: N/A Likes: Dark Places, Barbs, Prickle Bushes, caves, silence, dark forests, woods, the moon, Visola (feels he knows her) Dislikes: Spiral Knights, Gremlins, Machinery, Lights, Bells, Ringing of bells Background The story of Axel will require us to go back to the raid Lt. Feron led on the Ruined Warzone when he led a squad of knights to take on the warmaster Seerus. After hardships and long fought battles two knights made it to Seerus, Byxe and Visola. Byxe and Visola knew their was no turning back so they fought with every drop of blood that would fall from their cuts and wounds. During the battle a bomber gremlin hit a unfair cheap shot on Visola in the back. Byxe took his eye off seerus for a second to make sure Visola was alright and in that second Seerus used his rocketand bashed Byxe into the ground like a pancake. Visola fought back but when seerus pulled his hammer back the sharp point hit byxe and sliced his stomach open. Visola was so shocked seeing her friends blood go everywhere Seerus had enough to escape. During her moment of sorrow Randolph couldn't help but budged in and steal byxe's corpse from a wounded and bleeding visola to weak to stop him. Randolph took the spiral knights corpse and fused it with the corpse of the might beast the Snarbolax. Once he fused the two together Axel the cold blooded killer of a knight was born. Axel was taught to obey Randolph and kill anyone that got in his way. Axel followed this order well and has slaughtered thousands of knights,warriors,and even innocent strangers. Nothing is safe from Axel also since he nearly killed his two old friends Saboro and Mordequi without a slight feeling of remorse. Axel though has a problem with himself and thats the name Byxe haunts him. He doesn't know what it means and why Visola (a girl he can't remeber and tries to kill) keeps calling him that and trying to save "himself" Axel always wonders why can't he remeber? Who is Byxe? Why do I remeber this girl? All these question haunt and torture Axel inside himself and can't seem to find an answer. Axel however does what he is told when he is by Randolph and the thought Byxe will ever be back is so close to being forgotten. As it was said "You either die a hero or you live long enough to watch yourself become the villian." Gallery Visola and Axel-Byxe.png Visola and Axel.png|Get in bed Axel and visola with snipes.png Visola and axel hugs.png Visola and axel watching tv.png Chibi spiral knights.png Great time to mock seerus visola.png Axel.png Visola and axel (2).png Axel getting snipe attacked.png Axel and visola kiss.png Visola you don't look like you're paying much attention.png Axel and visola sleeping.png Decisions decisions.png Byxe, Axel and Nega-byxe.png Either visola is in a sad mood or just happy to see axel, it is a mystery.png Category:Knight Category:Bad Category:Evil Category:Male Category:Power Type